


Fond Memories

by thesetimesreborn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, First Time, M/M, Reunions, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetimesreborn/pseuds/thesetimesreborn
Summary: Chris was always beautiful, but he was so much more beautiful in the rare moment when he let down that serene, composed air of his.[Working title: "VKai get gay sometime post-episode 50".]





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rotting in word document for about 2 years so I thought I'd set it free to the world. May follow up with a second chapter someday, but we'll see what life throws at me! I'm always happy to dump more VKai into the tag. Flashback set when they're about 16/17.

They’d only had a few sexually intimate encounters during their time together at the labs. They were infrequent and far back enough that they still stood out in Kaito’s mind as fond memories, too sweet to be forgotten. He’d relived every moment in the days in between, when Chris was more reserved, on the days when he wouldn’t go further than a hand on the small of his back when he passed by. The first time they’d tried to have sex was embarrassing at the time; Kaito had gotten his pants off and was sitting in Chris’s lap as he moved to stretch Kaito, but in a fit of nerves and extreme arousal, Kaito had come early, into Chris’s hand, and was too mortified to do anything else. He shook and whimpered and apologized but Chris had rubbed his back and whispered comforting nothings, the look in his eyes so tender and understanding.

They’d been successful a few more times after that. Both boys had the free time to spare, unsupervised as they were, thrust into adult-tier careers and growing up fast for both their jobs and their families. They had no reason to feel ashamed, but Kaito still felt so suspicious as they retired to Chris’s room and he locked the door. Chris had topped; he was gentle, oh so gentle. He knew what he was doing, though he admitted with a modest chuckle that he had never done it before. Kaito caught himself wondering if that was a lie. But he was good.

Chris had prepared him, his room already well-stocked with lubricant and condoms, hospitable like a guest towel laid out for the weekend. He was safe and deliberate and well-read and prepared. But it was still so endearing and…appealing. He’d quietly inserted his fingers, letting out a breathy moan and then laughing nervously to cover it up. He’d stroked Kaito’s length lazily to relax him, his long fingers at work and his thumb playing at the tip. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” 

He’d never stopped communicating, always searching Kaito’s eyes with his clear gaze, smiling tenderly and kissing him gently every once in a while.

“It’s normal to feel some discomfort at first, but tell me if you want me to stop…I want this to feel good for both of us.”

Kaito had swallowed and nodded, eyes stealing down to Chris’s cock as he rolled the condom on. He never thought he’d be so lucky to see it but…wow.  
Chris was always beautiful, but he was so much more beautiful in the rare moment when he let down that serene, composed air of his. The moment he first pushed into Kaito, his pale, angular torso arched and his eyes squeezed shut, hair spilling over his face, his mouth slightly open in a moan that got caught in his throat, Kaito thought he looked more beautiful than ever. 

When he slid all the way in, he bent his forehead forward to meet Kaito’s, then pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

“Is that alright?” he asked breathlessly.

Kaito just then noticed his own chest was heaving. 

“I’m…good…keep going,” he whispered. 

Chris had fucked him, but he was so careful and responsive about it. If he was a clumsy virgin, Kaito couldn’t tell. He was so blissfully good at it, responding with changes in tempo and leaning down to kiss Kaito’s neck and shoulders. When he noticed Kaito whining and squirming particularly fretfully, he’d reached down to pump Kaito’s cock, and Kaito was overwhelmed with the double stimulation and came with a prolonged moan, clinging to Chris’s shoulders and rocking with every thrust. 

He’d never known how good another person could make him feel. Not just with the sex, but the actions surrounding it. When they’d both finished and they were left panting and sweaty, Chris had set the mood by placing a soft hand against Kaito’s flushed cheek and smiling warmly. They’d cleaned up and gotten dressed and, as Kaito made an awkward move toward his balled-up coat by the door, Chris had stopped him with a, “Would you rather stay the night? I don’t see the harm in you sleeping a few floors up tonight.” 

And he did. 

The fit in Chris’s single bed was tight, but it was not uncomfortable. It was close. And that’s what was so remarkable.   
In any given situation, Chris was composed, polite, cool, and collected. Nothing seemed to rattle him. But in this intimate setting, he warmed up to Kaito. He relaxed and sighed and ran his thumb along his cheek tenderly. 

"Kaito…my beautiful, bright, shining star,” he’d murmured as they were both drifting off to sleep. 

Kaito’s body was flooded with warmth and admiration and he wriggled even closer, drawing his arms tentatively over Chris’s torso and pulling him closer. If he was going to get the chance to see this warm, peaceful side of Christopher Arclight, the level-headed research prodigy, he would hold on as long as he could.

\--- 

All that had changed.

V. 

This new Chris was no less collected, but all humor and personable mannerisms were gone. He was downright frosty, a world-weary and sneering pretentious quality in his voice now. All kindness had been seemingly drained from his actions—but really, wouldn’t one say the same of Kaito?

But the switch….he still moved against Kaito with an urgency, a passion, but it was so, so different from before.

“Kaito,” a breathless but familiar moan sounded against his neck. 

Kaito’s arms snaked around his back, stopping slightly at the loose hair that he wasn’t used to feeling. 

“You’ve grown so much, Kaito…you’re still the star that I raised…I’m so proud of you…” Chris’s lips moved up to Kaito’s hungrily. “You haven’t forgotten all I’ve taught you, now have you?”

Kaito groaned between kisses, but could not deny the increasing tightness in his pants. “I couldn’t forget certain things you did, no.”

Chris kept repeating his name between breathless kisses.  
“Kaito…you’re certainly grown up…and you’re so much bigger now…” his hand slid between his legs and Kaito gasped at the contact through the thin fabric of his leggings. Chris let out a hum, almost pitying, it seemed, and then chuckled lightly as he palmed his dick through his clothes. “I don’t know about you, but I can’t stop thinking about how much I want you.” 

Kaito groaned but then wondered…how different would it be now? To feel Chris inside him again…? 

“And how much…” Chris’s face slid past his and his whispered words landed directly in his ear, “I want your cock inside me.”

Kaito gaped but he knew that that statement had gone straight to his dick. He fisted Chris’s hair and then pulled back enough to look him in the face.

“You want me to…?”

“Fuck me? Yes. Of course. I want to feel you inside me and I want to make you come like that.”


End file.
